<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Romántico ¿Verdad? by Nany13_6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055751">Romántico ¿Verdad?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nany13_6/pseuds/Nany13_6'>Nany13_6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nany13_6/pseuds/Nany13_6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Romántico ¿Verdad?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lo largo de sus diecisiete años de vida nunca había sentido interés romántico por alguien y tampoco estaba interesado en ello. No entendía la necesidad de hacer algo especial para decirle a una persona que te gustaba y, definitivamente, la celebración de San Valentín o el día blanco pasaban desapercibidas para Haruka.</p><p>Sin embargo, a sólo siete días de la primera, era él mismo quien buscaba recetas para chocolate reducidas en grasas y azúcares para prepararla a quien había logrado que ese concepto tan ajeno al azabache surgiera y se arraigara con fuerza a su ser.</p><p>¿Por qué habría de preparar chocolate en San Valentín y dar su confesión siendo tan fácil decirle directamente lo que sentía? Simplemente porque quien robó el corazón del delfín era ni más ni menos que el chico más romántico de todo Japón: Rin Matsuoka, y sabía que él no aceptaría un simple "Me gustas", aunque para el de ojos azules decirlo no fuera tan fácil.</p><p>Llevaba varios días comportándose de manera extraña debido a eso, y definitivamente no pasó desapercibido por su mejor amigo. El castaño intuía lo que pasaba en el corazón del chico pues pudo notar los casi imperceptibles cambios que tuvo luego de que el pelirrojo volviera a comportarse de manera normal.</p><p>—Haru ¿De verdad no quieres ayuda? Sé lo importante que es esto para ti pero creo que no deberías cargar con ello tú solo —le había tomado bastante tiempo decidirse a afrontar el tema directamente con el más bajo para no incomodarlo pero su frustración era más que evidente—. Nagisa y Rei están preocupados, también yo.</p><p>El azabache no habló, era la tercera prueba en el día que hacía y el chocolate, aunque tenía un buen sabor y había elegido hacer un pequeño grabado sobre él con la forma de un tiburón, seguía pareciéndole poco para entregarlo junto con su confesión.</p><p>—Eres un gran cocinero, he probado cada una de las mezclas que guardaste y todas tienen un sabor maravilloso ¿Por qué crees que no son buenas? —quizá estaba yendo demasiado lejos hablando del tema de esa manera, pues sabía de sobra lo reservado que es su amigo en asuntos personales, pero no soportaba percibir tanta frustración de su parte.</p><p>Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre él mientras volvía a mezclar ingredientes siguiendo una nueva receta. Entendía la ansiedad que todo eso le causaba, y más aún tratándose de un sentimiento que recién comenzaba a experimentar y por el cual nunca había sentido interés.</p><p>—Rin es un romántico, pero tú no. Para él sería suficiente escucharte —le dedicó una de sus más sinceras sonrisas y un pequeño rubor se instaló en las mejillas del de ojos azules.</p><p>Hacía tanto que comenzó a sospechar que el chico se sentía atraído por el de ojos rojos que no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo la reacción involuntaria que tuvo apenas escuchar su nombre. Y se atrevía incluso a asegurar que el otro le correspondía pues era indudable lo diferentes que ambos lucían al estar juntos.</p><p>Los días siguieron pasando y las pruebas no se detuvieron, aunque siempre encontraba un pretexto para descartar la receta: era demasiado dulce, el sabor era demasiado simple, la consistencia no le agradaba... Al final, ninguno de sus esfuerzos parecía dar resultados.</p><p>Faltaban sólo un par de días para San Valentín y se sentía más que derrotado, pensaba que no lograría encontrar el chocolate perfecto. Ya sin muchas esperanzas se sentó a contemplar los ingredientes sobre la mesa sin dejar de pensar en el pelirrojo.</p><p>Habían pasado tantos momentos juntos desde que se conocieron que aún no lograba terminar de entender que de todo fue lo que lo enamoro. No sabía si se trataba de esa sonrisa tan alegre y brillante que siempre le dedicaba, si era la determinación que siempre mostraba para todo lo que hacia, la emoción que surgía siempre que hacían algo juntos o la mezcla de todo eso.</p><p>Sus dedos habían comenzado a jugar con todo lo que había sobre la mesa de la cocina y sin que fuera consciente de ello había vuelto a tomar los utensilios de cocina para agregar y mezclar ingredientes. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero repentinamente había sentido la necesidad de seguir aún sin una receta.</p><p>Y por fin la mezcla estuvo lista: una combinación de chocolate amargo, tan similar al chico por lo poco amable que puede parecer en un principio y lo agradable que resulta al conocerlo; un ligero toque de esencia de vainilla, esa que como el pelirrojo era sencilla en el exterior pero a la vez los efectos que producía su presencia eran demasiados en comparación; y pequeños trozos de fresa, la fruta de la pasión, y él no conocía a nadie más apasionado que el chico; acompañados por el colorante rojizo para imitar el color natural de los pétalos de cerezo, aquellos que siempre estaban presentes en sus encuentros y que tantos momentos especiales entre ambos habían presenciado. Era la mezcla perfecta entre la forma de ser del chico y lo que provocaba en el cocinero.</p><p>Con todo preparado, y habiendo recobrado la confianza, citó al chico de ojos rojos luego de la práctica. Primero él se negó a hacerlo pero terminó cediendo cuando Haru le aseguró que era algo importante. Makoto fue quien primero supo de sus planes y estaba un poco confundido.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que todos estemos ahí? Quizá sería mejor que sólo estuvieran Rin y tú.</p><p>—Si hago eso él huirá, todo estará bien —no dijo más antes de tomar sus cosas para partir hacia la escuela.</p><p>Por fin las actividades del día habían acabado, incluidas las del club, y se encontraba terminando de cambiarse para salir. Todo el equipo de natación se encontraba ahí preguntándose a que se debía la reunión con la intriga creciendo en cuanto el pelirrojo llegó.</p><p>—¡Rin-chan! No sabía que vendrías.</p><p>—Haru me dijo que viniera, que era importante —no dijo más y se sentó justo al lado del azabache—. ¿De qué se trata?</p><p>El chico no respondió a la pregunta, simplemente comenzó a sacar diferentes cajas y repartirlas entre sus amigos. Fueron los menores quienes las recibieron primero mientras agradecían el gesto tan repentino del de ojos azules.</p><p>—¿Ah...? ¿Me hiciste venir sólo para que viera lo que pensabas regalarles? —no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y no podía apartar su mirada.</p><p>—También hice uno para ti —miró al pelirrojo mientras ponía ante él un pequeño paquete de color rosa con corazones rojos como envoltorio.</p><p>—¿¡Ah...!? ¿Por qué es así? Eres molesto —su rostro se debatía entre la intriga y la incomodidad, apenas podía creer que los de Iwatobi siguieran como si nada hubiera ocurrido mientras el azabache sostenía el presente—. Lo tomaré sólo porque es descortés rechazar un obsequio, pero no se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo —tomó el paquetito con fingida molestia antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo disimulando la vergüenza que el momento le causó.</p><p>—<em>Es romántico ¿Verdad? </em>—el chico de ojos azules seguía con expresión imperturbable mientras el rubio hablaba animadamente sacudiendo la caja en que había recibido su chocolate y hablando de lo grandioso que era el gesto del chico—. Pensé que dirías eso.</p><p>—Esto no es romántico, es vergonzoso... —prefirió no decir más, había tenido suficiente con la acción como para seguir hablando del tema.</p><p>Al final había regresado a su dormitorio, se ducho y volvió a sus deberes. Sousuke había pasado el resto de la tarde entrenando junto con el de cabello gris así que decidió aprovechar la privacidad y revisar el contenido del paquete que había recibido esa tarde.</p><p>En el interior había varios chocolates de diferentes tamaños, todos con forma de flores de cerezo. Bajo ellos había una pequeña nota y sólo pudo leerla luego de mover un poco los dulces y así descubrir las palabras en ella.</p><p>La vergüenza cubrió su rostro, sus pupilas se dilataron y su ritmo cardíaco iba en aumento con cada palabra que leía, pese a que el mensaje no era largo.</p><p>—Rin-senpai, Yamazaki-senpai y yo estamos de vuelta —el más bajo abrió la puerta de la habitación seguido por el castaño—. Me ayudó mucho con el entrenamiento y... -pudo notar la reacción de sorpresa del mayor y caminó hasta donde estaba—. ¿Recibió chocolates y también una confesión? —se acercó con curiosidad intentando ver el contenido del paquete colocado sobre el escritorio.</p><p>—Será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación. Rin debe estar cansado —había notado lo nervioso que estaba su amigo y prefería evitarle esa sensación.</p><p>—También quisiera haber recibido chocolates —suspiró profundamente antes de salir de la habitación guiado por el más alto.</p><p>—¿A qué fuiste a Iwatobi? ¿Gou te dio chocolates? —una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada no dudó en indagar lo que había sucedido luego de la práctica y que el tiburón saliera avisando que le habían pedido asistir a la escuela de sus compañeros.</p><p>—No son de Gou ¡Y no preguntes más! Me voy a dormir —tomó su presente ocultándolo con sus manos antes de ir a la litera y cubrirse con la sábana intentando con ello evadir las preguntas que el de ojos turquesa había hecho.</p><p>Prefirió no decir más al respecto y seguir con sus actividades y terminar los pendientes del día siguiente, seguro después el chico se sentiría más tranquilo y abordaría el tema.</p><p>Matsuoka apenas podía con la vergüenza y temía que mantener los chocolates pegados a su cuerpo terminara por derretirlos y causar un lío en su cama pero no era capaz de dejar a la vista de su compañero el paquete rosa.</p><p>Estuvo despierto hasta asegurarse de que por fin dormía y, tras ocultar el envoltorio entre sus pertenencias, tomó el teléfono móvil y tecleó rápidamente un mensaje para el azabache.</p><p>
  <em>"Gracias por los chocolates, </em>
  <em>aunque lo dulce no es mi preferido... Espera al día blanco, en ese momento daré mi respuesta"</em>
</p><p>Esas eran las palabras que escribió intentando tranquilizar a su corazón antes de que el <em>"Espero que la respuesta valga la espera"</em>, con que el de ojos azules había sellado la promesa, volviera a hacerlo latir a gran velocidad.</p><p>—Eres molesto, Haru —el sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, analizando para quien sería más larga la espera hasta la fecha acordada.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>